


We Three

by jaded_heart



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anne learns a few new things about herself, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Dem Claws, Erotic Dreams, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mild Angst, NSFW, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vaginal Fingering, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Tease, Venom is a giant cannibalistic sweetheart, Xenophilia, dat tongue, eventual polyamory, namely she's a monster fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_heart/pseuds/jaded_heart
Summary: Following the events of the movie, Anne finds herself plagued by erotic dreams involving her ex-fiance and his symbiotically fused alien partner. As the dreams bleed over into her waking life, how long can she resist her own desires?





	We Three

**Author's Note:**

> Since you all enjoyed my previous work so much, here's a little something extra. Enjoy, sinners.

Her breath hitched in her throat as the heavy, pounding footsteps drew closer to her recumbent form. A black mass expanded into her view, assuming a massive humanoid stature which completely shadowed her. A toothy grin split the shadow features, two white eyes, devoid of pupils of irises fixed on her, making her squirm. It was the face of a being who should not have existed in the logical world she resided in, a monster. Something terrifying, fierce.  
  
Something alien.  
  
Anne should have been terrified, like any normal human being would have been. But she wasn’t. The heat pulsing from between her legs felt like it was about to ignite the rest of her body and burn it to ashes. A baritone chuckle crackled from the creature’s throat.  
  
**“You want us, don’t you?”**  
  
It leaned over her, tracing a claw over the trembling valley of her breasts, relishing in the moan it elicited from her. The claw descended over her torso before hovering before her covered sex. Anne had to resist the urge to buck against the inhuman hand, imagining those claws scraping against her inner walls, filling her more than any man ever could. Yes. She wanted it, wanted it more than anything-  
  
**“You do,”** it purred, heading falling between her legs, **“we can _smell_ it off you.”**  
  
   Before Anne could bite back another moan, the creature tore off her underwear. The silken fragments of material scattered around her eyes. The being pried her trembling legs open, mouth opening wider than beyond anything natural could manage. Out from those pearly fangs, slipped that long, damnable tongue, glistening with saliva. As she watched the pink flesh pulse, the fire between her legs roared upwards. It laved up the stray droplets of sweat that speckled the fleshy interior of her thighs, before sliding lower towards the heat between her legs. Anne could feel herself shaking in anticipation of nirvana. Just one more inch- Her head fell backwards with a panting moan as she felt the tongue thrust into her.  
  
The cluster of sensations that exploded across her nerve endings threatened to paralyse her body from the sheer pleasure of it all. Words and reason evaporated in her mind as she gave into animal sensation. It was beyond words, beyond anything. She wanted nothing more in that moment for this massive, fanged monster above her to fuck her senseless. The throaty laughter devolved into bestial  growls and keens as it further tasted her nether regions.  
  
As a powerful release enclosed in on her, she bit into her hand hard enough to taste acrid blood. The being raised its head, high enough in the dimmed light of the darkened room so that Anne could see the glossy outline of her own cum staining its sharp mouth. Its serpentine tongue poked out of the sides of its mouth to lick it away like a man starved. She had never been more aroused in her life. It pried open her legs, dragging her form across the floor with the ease of carrying a rag doll. A tentacled cock materialised upwards from its crotch, the tip splitting into multiple squirming ends. Pinning her down by her forearms, the being thrust up into her. Anne’s clammy hands clenched, her body being rocked by powerful thrusts. She found herself hypnotised by each ripple of the massive muscles, webbed over by faint white as they penetrated her.  
  
    It really was something otherworldly yet had selected something as finite and human as herself. She would help but feel a glow of warmth amidst her overwhelming arousal.  
  
**“Say the name of the one you need, the one you so crave,** ” the creature growled, **"who is giving you this pleasure."**  
  
The left side of the creature’s face split open, revealing an unmistakably human one beneath the protean mass, one that Anne had once wanted to leave behind in the past. Unshaven, that same carefree smirk that had made her heart flutter still plastered across his face. Eddie. There had been a point in her life where she had never wanted to see him again. But having him here now only brought her closer to orgasm.  
  
“Say our name.” he breathed, his own human voice intermingled with the deeper, distorted one.  
  
Her back arched up as her body continued to be rocked by the being’s relentless thrusting. Between the panting sobs and cries, she retained some element of human speech.  
  
“Oh God, please…oh, fuck…yes, Eddie, please, _Venom_ ….”  
  
     “Ann? Annie?”  
  
Ann’s eyes shot open with a hushed gasp. She found herself within her bed, body drenched in a faint sheen of sweat, her hands still balled and a heat still pulsing upwards from between her legs. Looking over to the adjacent direction of the voice, she found not the face of the alien nor her ex, but the concerned features of her boyfriend.  
  
The thought was instantaneous: _Shit, not again._  
  
“Annie, you okay? You were crying out in your sleep- it scared the hell out of me.” Anne found herself grateful for the cover of night, so that Dan couldn’t see the red that tinted her face. She sank the warmth of her face into the sticky cool of her balled- up hand.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just- just a nightmare, that’s all.”  
  
Dan’s hand slipped across the bed covers to give her thigh a comforting squeeze.  
  
“It’s okay, hon,” he whispered, “you’ve been through a lot. We both have. If you want to talk about it?”  
  
She shook her head, hoping that it would provide enough closure.  
The gesture seemed to be enough to satisfy him and he leaned across the bed to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead, hand stroking through her hair. “Try not to think about it and get some rest, okay?” With a ‘goodnight’ half-muffled by the bed covers, Dan returned into his own untroubled dreams, leaving her to slam her head into her pillow.  
  
She had no idea what good she had done in her life to deserve this man, but she was thankful for it. It was far from what she was doing now.  
  
Ann’s eyes drifted to the blank expanse of the ceiling, the erotic images still flashing through her restless brain. A familiar heat pulsed between her legs, squeezing her thighs shut. It had been the third ‘nightmare’ she had this month, and she knew that Dan was going to start asking more questions than he already was.  
  
And she had no way of explaining it to him, or anyone, without sounding like a lunatic. A perverted, xenophiliac lunatic.  
  
She shifted onto her side and buried her head further into her pillow. Shifting over, she was able to make out the still, sleeping features of the man she loved. She felt a flood of disgust and shame wash over her heated form. What was happening to her? Why now, after she had gotten her life back together? Why them? How could she do this to him? She slumped back onto the mattress in a futile effort to return to sleep. But it seemed that every second her eyes remained open, the clearer that she could envision that dripping maw with that long tongue coiling out of it, one that she could almost feel throbbing between her legs. No amount of self-loathing could suppress the burning ache that seemed to have been awakened in her, as insatiable as the inhuman figure who haunted both her dreams and the darkened streets of San Francisco.  
  
Shutting her eyes with a wearied sigh, and legs crossed tightly, Anne settled in for another sleepless night.


End file.
